Touch Me, Senpai
by Revi Karelin
Summary: After a hook up on Galuna Island, Gray becomes addicted to his senpai, Lyon. Now, everytime he sees Lyon, he can't stop himself from going crazy. Contains: Bondage, Whipping, Ice Play, Public sex, Wax Play, Orgasm Delay, etc. . .
1. Chapter 1

One cool spring eve on Galuna Island, Lyon and Gray faced off to protect a village from a demon named Deloria. ( yea, yeah. . .you guys know the Galuna Island Arc) As they squared off, Lyon threw a punch to Gray's gut causing him to fall to his knees. For some reason, Gray wasn't sure why, but he wasn't sure how to deal with his inner feelings. He found it truly impossible to fight someone he truly cared about, his feelings towards Lyon were affecting his powers.

" Gray, you are pathetic." Lyon growled.

" Lyon. . .please." he begged.

" What is it? Finally caving in?" he teased.

" I can't. . .I-I can't. . ." he stuttered.

" Well go on, spit it out." he said.

" I refuse to fight you, Lyon. I'm not strong enough to do it." he yelled.

Lyon stood for a minute to process what he had just heard, he wasn't sure if he believed the mage in front of him. He suddenly noticed the tears falling from Gray's eyes, and a sincere side of him began to surface.

" Gray. . .are you okay?" he asked.

" No Lyon. . .I'm not." he hiccupped.

" Its okay, you can tell me anything. Just. . .stop crying." he said.

" I can't. . .its hard to say how I feel, but showing them is heart stopping." he said.

" What do you mean?" he asked.

Gray clutched his heart, he was afraid to tell Lyon the truth. However, the genuine expression on his face was driving him insane. It was as if his entire body was going crazy, and it was because of Lyon. As he looked at his superior, Gray lifted himself off the floor. Lyon returned to his senses, and tackled him back to the ground.

" Damn it, I almost gave in." he cursed.

" Gaaahhh! Lyon. . .stop." he groaned.

As Lyon stepped on Gray's chest, he noticed a deep blush covering his kouhai's face. He blushed slightly, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Gray actually looked a little. . .cute. It was like he looked as innocent as a child, it was almost mesmerizing.

" Lyon sama. . ." Gray moaned.

" Honestly, I can't believe you, Gray." he sighed.

Lyon sat on the floor beside his kouhai, and lifted him into his lap. As Gray looked at him hazily, Lyon closed the gap between their faces. A wide blush covered the younger ice mages face as he was kissed by his superior. His head was spinning, his heart was pounded, and he felt a burning sensation in his lower body. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but whatever it was. . .he never wanted it to stop.

" It seems that my little kouhai has been loving me from afar, is that right?" he whispered into his.

Gray whimpered before answering with a nod. Lyon snaked his hand around his waist, reaching for his kouhai's ass. Gray jumped as he began to grope each cheek, and clenched his eyes shut.

" Have you fantasized about your senpai, Gray?" he asked.

" Y-yes. . ." he moaned.

" Oh really, how would you like me to dip my fingers into this perfectly shaped ass of yours?" Lyon whispered, licking his ear.

" Senpai. . ." Gray moaned.

As he began trailing kisses down Gray's neck, Lyon slipped his pants and boxers off. Gray didn't notice though, he was too distracted by the pleasure he was receiving from his senpai. As drool rolled down his chin, Lyon sucked on three of his fingers. Suddenly, Gray jerked himself up as Lyon's slender fingers were inserted into his puckered entrance.

" Bare with me, my beloved kouhai. You'll soon feel pleasure in just a moment." he comforted.

_" Shite kudasai senpai. . . Teishi shimasu. Shinaide kudasai. ."_ _he moaned. ( Translation: Senpai please. . .stop! Don't. . .)_

_" Ai shiteru. . .Gray." Lyon whispered, biting his collarbone._

As he continued to leave bite marks, he continued to finger Gray's entrance. Lyon loved the pleasure he was causing, it was sensational. The wanton calls from his kouhai's lips, his teeth marks imprinted in his skin, and his fingers plunged deep into Gray's wet cavern. It sent sparks throughout his body, making him harden. As he unconsciously licked his lips, he heard the latter male before him cry out in ecstasy.

" Senpai. . .there! Right there!" he cried.

" Oh. . .have I hit your sweet spot, my dear?" he purred.

" Ahh. . .Senpai. . m-more. . .harder. . .More!" Gray moaned.

" There, there my beloved ice prince. I will surely please your trembling rod." he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys, I am so sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger. I've been working on a lot of different projects on Youtube " channel/UCvQ_8UnU5nCK-LCMqbBeNDA " So, here's the next chapter to " Touch Me Senpai"**

* * *

Lyon lifted Gray into his arms, and carried him, bridal style, to an abandoned cave. He wasn't sure why, but he felt as if he had been in the cave once before.

"Senpai, this place. . is it." he said.

"Yes, I do try to keep my home in good shape." Lyon replied.

"Your home?" he asked.

"Don't you remember, Gray? This was our hideaway whenever Ur was a little irritable." he reminded.

"That's impossible, Deloria had. . ." he began.

"I fixed it up, just for us." he smiled.

They stopped in the deepest parts of the cave, made to look like a lover's suite. Gray's pale skin turned ripe tomato red, and it only made Lyon laugh. He carried his young kouhai, and tossed him on the bed. When Gray looked up, he realized that Lyon was already stripped down to his briefs. Plus, he was rocking a large boner.

'Old habits never die.' he blushed deeply.

"Is something wrong? You've been staring at me for some time now." he asked.

"Its nothing, I was just stunned that's all." he blushed.

"Huh? Oh I see, so you're overwhelmed by my girth." he teased.

"Hey, that's not what I said." he yelled in frustration.

"Really? Down here is beginning to twitch." he said, circling Gray's puckered entrance.

"Ah! Wai. . .ah! N-not there. . Lyon!" he writhed.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." he purred.

Lyon listened to how Gray cried as his body was stirred up. It was as if he could feel Lyon melting into skin. He clenched his fist against the ground, and gritted his teeth. He refused to let his superior listen to his gasps and moans, it was already embarrassing enough having Lyon do this to him. As he began to lose himself in a state of sensual pleasure, he felt something scolding hot and large rub between his legs. As annoyed as he was, Gray couldn't stop himself from blushing. He couldn't believe Lyon was grinding into his balls.

"S-stop L-Lyon sama, I c-can't. . ." Gray panted.

"Are you in need my beloved underling? Well, I'll ease your suffering right now." he said, ramming in to the hilt.

" Oh God!" Gray cried, feeling his prostate being stabbed.

With his prostate being hit dead on, Gray's back arched on its own free will. He could feel Lyon's thrust throughout his body, causing him to writhe in utter pleasure. As Lyon mercilessly rammed into his kouhai, he admired the sight of Gray screaming in ecstacy to the gods. Every gasp, every moan, and every cry made Lyon's heart flutter.

"Damn, if you keep it up, I might come just from hearing you moan." Lyon laughed.

"More. . .more! Please Lyon. . .harder t-there!" Gray cried.

"That's it, Gray. Beg for it, scream towards the heavens. Let all of Fiore know who makes you the slut you are." he whispered.

Both mages could feel their climax railing towards them, and Gray's cock was beginning to turn red with anger. He was ready to blow, and he could feel Lyon throbbing inside him. Just as his arms were about to give out, Lyon hoisted him into his lap. Impaling Gray down on his dripping cock, Lyon felt his nails breaking through Gray's skin.

"Lyon. . .no more. . .gonna come!" he said through heated gasps.

"Does the younger mage want to come? Go on, Gray. . .beg me to let you seek release." he said, licking the inside of his ear.

As much as he wanted to keep the little bit of pride he had left, Gray was ready to do anything Lyon asked. He hestitated before speaking again, then he looked at Lyon with the most irresistable uke face.

"Please Lyon sama, let me come. I c-can't hold out anymore." he pleaded.

" Very well." Lyon smiled.

With a few more hard thrusts, Gray came undone. He came hard, splashing it all over Lyon's abdomen. As he tightened on Lyon's cock, he felt himself being filled with a thick, hot fluid.


End file.
